


Vegekaka Oneshots

by PinkalineProwess



Series: Haley's Oneshots [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Bulma and Chichi is rad, Crossover, Fluff, GOKU CENTRIC, Goku will both be called Goku and Kakarot to compliment Vegeta's tendency to call him his true name, Humor, M/M, OOC characters, Silly, crossovers, everyone is rad, kakavege, vegekaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkalineProwess/pseuds/PinkalineProwess
Summary: A series of oneshots made by yours truly! May have some graphic violence, since it's DBZ and all. I love this ship! This is the first time I've written stories for this franchise!There is no NSFW. Characters will likely be a bit OOC. I like to think Goku is the shy 'submissive' one, since he tends to follow other's demands. Vegeta's the 'dominant' one, well, because he's prideful! (Don't worry, there's not NSFW in here I promise!)There is no NSFW, BUT there is vulgar and somewhat raunchy language and suggestive stuff.Tags and characters are likely to change as we move on.If you do not like this ship, then please try reading my other stories! :)





	1. Goku's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! I wanted to do oneshots for such a long time! There won't be anything risque or too romantic and mushy... I think. There will be NO NSFW. Happy Pride Month!
> 
> Enjoy these little stories! As always, comments and constructive criticism is welcome. 
> 
>  
> 
> Quick Note: Oneshots may be in a different style than multi-chapters, especially shorter ones. Please comment your opinions on this! I wanna know if you guys like it. :)

Goku is walking through a black abyss. There is soft lighting, but it feels like something is about to happen. But what?

 

He is then suddenly at his old home; where he and Grandpa Gohan lived. Goku feels like a kid again suddenly, he looks at himself; he is a kid again. But then again, when isn’t he one? Oh. He’s having a dream, a happy dream reliving his childhood with Grandpa.

==========================================

 

Vegeta looks to Goku, sleeping next to his partner, smiling softly. “Sleep well, Kakarot… and please don’t dream of eating dirt.” However, Vegeta gets the nagging feel that Goku’s peaceful slumber may soon become… dark. He doesn’t know why.

  
  


Saiyans have the ability to enter other’s dreams, but only the elites such as Vegeta himself knew how to do it, and it was useless so it was rarely used. Maybe he should take a peek? Just to see if Kakarot is OK.

 

Vegeta lays on his side, facing Goku. He puts a hand to the younger Saiyan’s back, and closes his eyes. Suddenly he sees an unfamiliar house. He then opens his eyes wide at the sight of a young Kakarot, hoping excitedly around an old man, who is looking at the child with a warm smile. ‘I will admit… Kakarot was an adorable child. This must be the ‘Grandpa Gohan’ he loves to talk about so much.’ Vegeta thinks to himself. Goku’s happily reliving such distant memories.

 

Memories… of how he…

 

Then suddenly everything distorts. The wonderful atmosphere is gone. It’s suddenly pitch black outside; a full moon. Vegeta steps back as the young Goku grows into an Oozaru. He’s roaring and stomping out of control. Grandpa Gohan and the others are trying to calm him down, but it fails. It goes darker. He can’t see now… then suddenly, a giant foot stomps on the poor old man who had cared for Goku for years. Vegeta is in shock. ‘Kakarot had… accidentally killed his “Grandpa”…?’

 

“Let’s not tell him what happened…” Everything fades to black once more. It’s not the end… Goku obviously doesn’t remember exactly what happened until he realized it many years later.

 

The nightmare isn’t over… Vegeta is in shock as he suddenly sees young Kakarot sobbing, covered in blood.

 

Then suddenly, adult Goku appears, facing towards Vegeta, but is looking down a little. His eyes are shadowed by his bangs partially covering where his eyes are usually seen. The floor becomes blood, flooding in, beginning with a blood drop. Blood stains are all over  the adult Goku, too. His mouth is in a strange frown. It’s a small frown, but it gives off a creepy and disturbing vibe… as if he had just killed someone. Suddenly, the young Kakarot disappears, whereas the grown one without visible eyes continues to stare downward.

 

Suddenly, the scene changes again. The remaining Goku turns around and starts sobbing his poor, gentle heart out. He falls to his knees as Grandpa Gohan’s body suddenly appears. He is laying there unmoving, covered in blood as some visible injuries like broken bones and crushed areas are indented into the now deceased old and wise man. Some of the bones are breaking the skin, blood flooding out of it. Gohan’s eyes are dull as he lifelessly lays in a pool of his own blood. The house is completely destroyed with faint blood splatters everywhere, even on Goku.

 

Vegeta looks down, he doesn’t know what to say. He shakily but carefully approaches the gruesome scene. He sits on his legs next to Goku, putting a hand on his back, not saying a word. Goku flinches, and debates on getting up and running, but… he doesn’t.

 

Goku then starts repeating “I’m sorry Grandpa… I’m so sorry…” He then looks to where his tail used to be. “… I don’t deserve to have my tail back. I shouldn’t and probably won’t. Never again…”

 

The nightmare finally ends. Oh, that’s right… just a nightmare.

 

However…

 

This had really happened. Goku really did kill Grandpa Gohan. Of course, it was an accident.

 

====================================================

 

Goku wakes up in a deep sweat, feeling tears in his eyes. He looks over to Vegeta. To his surprise, he’s wide awake, staring at Goku. Goku sighs sadly and looks away in shame.

 

“I did kill an innocent life before… to… to this day, I haven’t forgiven myself. I try not to think about it… I miss him so much… he was so kind to me, Vegeta. Even if I was a problematic and angry baby, he still loved and cared for me.”

 

Vegeta rubs his back gently. “… I had no idea this was eating away at you, Kakarot.” 

 

Goku quickly wipes his eyes, refusing to show his tears. He hasn’t cried much in his adult life, last thing he needed was Vegeta thinking he was weak—

 

He is suddenly pulled into a hug. “Kakarot, it’s ok to cry. I’ve learned it’s not weak to cry.” Goku sniffles, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Leaning into the hug, he cries and cries.

 

After a while, he finally is only whimpering. “It’s not your fault, you do know that right?”

 

A defeated sigh. “It is my fault Vegeta. Even though it was an accident, it still was because of me.”

 

“Well… surely—”

 

“I… I was warned not to look at the moon. I did anyway. I didn’t listen to him… he’d still be here if it weren’t for—!”

 

Another pat. “No. You were just a child, of course you’d be curious to. You’d never want him to get hurt.”

 

“… Thanks Vegeta.” 

 

“…”

 

“… You saw the whole thing, didn’t you?”

 

“Saw what?”

 

“The nightmare.”

 

“Yes… I apologize for snooping Kakarot, I just wanted to make sure you were sleeping peacefully the whole time. I had a bad feeling so I…”

 

“… It’s ok. I understand. Vegeta?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“… Thank you.”

 

“Idiot, he forgave you a long time ago. The others forgave you, too. They never blamed you.”

 

The two share a hug, deciding their kisses would be saved for another time. They fall asleep in eachother’s arms.

 

The dream hasn’t came back ever since.

  
  


~~~ THE END~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Beach Ball Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Z fighters and gang go to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with another chapter, sorry this one took so long! 
> 
> Inspired by the beach chapter in the popular kakavege fic "In Your Dreams"!

Wow, it’s hot outside. Not a calm, comforting heat, but instead an almost-scorching one; perfect for recreational water activities. Bulma smiles as she picks up her phone and calls everyone in the ever-growing circle; Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Dende, Chichi, Bra, Pan, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Videl, 18, and even 17. Whis and Beerus were also invited, but only agreed to come due to the promise of a godly buffet of Earth cuisine. She tells every single person the same thing:

 

“Folks, we’re all getting together for a beach party! There will be plenty of snacks! In fact… snacks is an understatement! Meet up at Smileche Beach. Bring fun stuff and sunscreen!”

 

Bulma puts on her swimsuit and packs the basics; towels, sunscreen, beach ball, cooler (No, not Frieza’s brother), and a few towels, along with many other capsules with supplies in them. Bra squeals in excitement, quickly going to get her swimsuit on. She smiles excitedly; it’s been a long time since everyone had hung out. In fact, have they ever? So much has changed over the years; Goku and Vegeta started dating. Bulma was heartbroken at first, but after she got over it, she happily supported them. Chichi did the same, and now considered Goku her best friend, much like Bulma always had. In fact, the others love seeing the Saiyans’ antics. 

 

Then, there was Yamcha’s baseball career. He may be considered far behind in today’s standards, he sure as hell can play baseball… except that one time Vegeta had struck him with the ball, not knowing that he wasn’t supposed to actually HIT people in this sport. Now, Krillin has proven that he may not be as strong as he used to be, he is still definitely strong in humans’ terms. He joined the police force; years of training has made him much more immune to bullets than normal humans. His flying abilities, as well his ki attacks, is shown to be a huge contribution to the police force. Saving lives in a town almost every day fits him much better than saving the entire planet from increasingly difficult intruders. The list goes on and on, and it is wonderfully great. 

 

“Of course Bulma, we, or at least I, will be there! I’ll be there soon!”

 

Goku sets down his phone carefully, trying not to break it again. He scratches his chin thoughtfully. A day at the beach, huh? That’s new, and it sounds fun! He packs all of his beach stuff, putting on his orange swim shorts along with a black tank-top. He walks out of the home that was built on the side of the Lookout, going towards the older Saiyan.

 

“Hey Vegeta! Wanna go to the beach? Bulma just invited us and everyone’s going!” 

 

Vegeta scoffs, not amused. He shakes his head ‘no’, but using his growls and grunts to say that Goku may go ahead. Goku frowns in disappointment, but Piccolo smirks and whispers something in Vegeta’s ear.

 

“He won’t have a shirt on, and you can spend time with him. You can even…” 

 

His voice gets increasingly silent and intelligible to Goku. Vegeta smirks with a blush, Dende snickering in amusement. But to mess with the young Saiyan and the younger Namekian, Vegeta looks to Goku and says loudly “So I can see Kakarot in a bikini, whisttleeeee~” His smirk gets larger as Goku’s face turns a deep, deep red, sputtering as he suddenly feels self-conscious about swimming around with only shorts on, or… a bikini?

 

Piccolo, Dende, and Vegeta all go change into their swimsuits. Piccolo wears a slightly loose surfer’s swimsuit that is purple and blue, along with a diving cap that is white. Dende wears a similar surfer’s swimsuit, but it is red and white with the symbol of ‘Kami’ on it. Vegeta wears navy blue swim shorts, crossing his arms. Goku can’t help but stare at the prince, but the prince seemed to predict he’d peek, winking at Goku. Goku blushes deeply, looking away. 

 

“Alright, are we ready to go?”

 

“Wait! Be right back!” Goku says, running to a certain part of the Lookout. He goes to a small pedestal, holding the four star dragon ball. He smiles sadly, gingerly putting a thumb on it. He comes back to the group, picking up all the stuff he plans on bringing. Vegeta pats his back, for he had seen Goku go to the ball. The four fly off towards Smileche Beach.

 

“18! Hey, 18!”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I got a call from Bulma, want to go to the beach?”

 

“I did too, I say we deserve a fun trip to the beach. I’m sure Marron would love some seashells.”

 

“Heck yeah! Let’s get ready!”

 

The two go in separate directions; Krillin goes for packing the proper stuff, and 18 puts on her swimsuit, putting Marron’s in hers too. A few minutes later, the three are in the living room. 

 

“Got the goggles and sunscreen? Towels?”

 

“Yep! I got my swim shorts on already.”

 

18’s swimsuit is a simple black and white striped one piece. Marron’s is a frilly pink and red one piece suit. Krillin smiles softly as he lifts his daughter into the air. “Aw, who’s my wonderful princess?” Marron giggles in response, flapping her arms. 18 smiles warmly as she picks up all the stuff. 

 

“Alright, let’s go.”

 

They fly to the beach, with Krillin carrying Marron.

 

“Alright! I’ll be there Bulma, seeya!” Yamcha puts his own phone down, quickly putting on his very very short light orange swim short, along with sunglasses and his own supply of sunscreen and towels. The rest decide they’ll come, but Tien had made it clear he only wishes to relax, Videl said something similar, but she said she may swim anyway. Bulma smiles as she walks out to her car; EVERYONE is gonna show up, even Goku and Vegeta! Well… at least she THINKS they’ll both show up. She calls Trunks and Bra outside, the two running out excitedly with a bunch of beach toys. The three get in the car and head for Smileche Beach. As if in sync, everyone else leaves at the same time.

 

Everyone arrives at the beach at the same time; right on cue. They all set up their towels near each other, putting an umbrella over each one. “Alright everyone, listen up!” Bulma says. “We will apply sunscreen every hour and a half because it is hotter than usual today… and Goku, please don’t wrestle the sharks.” Goku chuckled sheepishly.

 

“No promises, Bulma!”

 

——————————————

Everyone starts applying sunscreen, but of course the Saiyans don’t need to put on much. However, Vegeta still helps Goku with the sunscreen, perhaps… too much help as he is putting sunscreen on his back and lower legs. Sadly, he can’t put any on his chest.

 

“C’mon Vegeta, I don’t need THAT much help!”

 

“Tch, don’t give me that, Kakarot, the last thing you need to do is burn. Besides, you’re like tall as fuck.”

 

“… I’m normal height, you’re just shor— H-hey that’s my—!”

 

“Oh by the way, Saiyans don’t need sunscreen, but it may help us keep cool.”

 

“Argh Vegeta, you could’ve just asked! Besides, later, you can put some on my che—”

 

“I’m the Alpha Male! I do not ask to put sunscreen on the Be-”

 

“Vegeta, you’ve been reading too much of that ‘manga’ stuff.”

 

“AHEM!”

 

“Eh heh heh heh… sorry guys!”

 

After he finished, Goku blushes lightly and then puts some on his own face. He then shyly helps Vegeta too, though he was less touchy and only helped with his back. After approving the sunscreen on everyone, Bulma smiles. “Let’s go have fun!” Goten and Trunks throws a beach ball to each other in the water, as they had immediately ran into the water, much to Chichi and Bulma’s dismay. Hopefully the sunscreen won’t come off, but the two are more immune to sunburn thanks to their Saiyan half; their human half makes them not entirely immune to it, however.

 

Bulma, Chichi, Videl, Bra, Tien, and Goku decide to stay on their towels for the time being. Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan decide to try to find crabs so they can chase each other. They all find one, and start thrusting the crabs at each other, trying to get the crabs to pinch. After a few minutes, the four put the crabs down. Well, more like hurl them miles away. Then they spot a volleyball that somebody had brought, so they begin to play volleyball in the water; Vegeta and Trunks V.S. Goten and Gohan. Piccolo and Yamcha swim nearby, watching the game. Goku falls asleep while watching them, this doesn’t go unnoticed by Vegeta. He smirks mentally, a plan forming. He focuses on the game at hand. 

 

After a few spikes of the ball knocking the other over, Vegeta taps out and lets Piccolo take his place. Yamcha becomes the referee. Vegeta goes to his partner, quietly sitting next to him for a second, making sure the younger Saiyan had actually fallen asleep. Bulma had put sunglasses on him so he could nap better. She knows a certain princely Saiyan would take advantage of this soon, so she throws a decently sized float to Vegeta, who quietly and gently puts the sleeping Goku on the bed-like float. Bulma smiles as she giggles, watching Vegeta gently send the float into the water. He smirks as he stays low next to the float, waiting for the younger Saiyan to wake up.

 

Delivering a small pinch to the sleeping Saiyan’s derriere, Vegeta holds in a laugh while he watches Goku jump and wake up. His eyes go wide, looking around in utter confusion. “W-what the? Did a tide come in? Why am I floating in the water? Vegeta?” He looks around for his partner in question. No sign of him. Vegeta resurfaces behind Goku, pinching him hard on the behind again. 

 

“AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!” Goku squeals, flying off of his float and into the water. “Cold cold cold! Ah wait… OK now it feels fine… hey wait! Vegeta what the heck?” Vegeta shrugs.

“Well Kakarot, I was tired of waiting for you to wake up.”

 

“A tap on the shoulder would’ve sufficed!”

 

“Bull, you are a HEAVY sleeper.”

 

“Hmph… well, I’m out here and awake now, might as well initiate Boatku!”

 

“Boat…ku…? Kakarot what—”

 

“Boatku! Me… as a boat!”

 

“Excuse me, clown?”

 

“Hey don’t be mean!”

 

“Tch, anyway, what do you mean Kakarot?”

 

“Well when I was little, I— oh… I realized that… eheh… never mind!” Goku has a small, disappointed frown.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I liked using my tail as a propeller, but as you can see… no tails here...” Vegeta can hear the sadness and the heavy disappointment in his voice.

 

“Oh. Don’t feel bad about it, Kakarot. How about… Boata? Boatgeta?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Before he can say anything, Vegeta grabs both of Goku’s feet, dragging him behind him as he uses his ki to ‘propel’ himself across the water. Goku is flapping his arms, both spooked and having fun. Everyone else had stopped their volleyball game and begun to watch the Prince swim crazy fast across the water, while his younger Saiyan is flailing behind him, seemingly being pulled by his feet. Goten and Trunks LOVE this idea as Trunks becomes the “boat”, while Goten is dragged behind him. Who needs boats when you have Saiyans?

 

After a few minutes, Bulma calls everyone back to remind them to renew the sunscreen. They would need to dry off. So she decides to throw a capsule, revealing a pretty large grill. “Oh, did I mention we’re gonna have a grill-out?” The hungry Z fighters smile widely. “But! We’ll need a designated cook.” Piccolo looks up. 

 

“I’ll do it. Namekians don’t need to eat. Besides, I’m worth my salt… and oregano.”

 

“Thanks, Piccolo.” Goku says warmly, Piccolo smiles back. 

 

“No problem, wouldn’t want a disaster like last time.”

 

“Hey! It was a one time thing! I forgot you can’t put out oil fires with water!” Krillin interjects, thinking back to the deep fryer incident.

 

“Krillin you put our clothes in it!”

 

“I said I was sorry!” Krillin chuckled.

 

While the grill is being prepared, Vegeta decides to take a short nap. Trunks and Goten both giggle silently as they sneak over to the sleeping Prince, burying his lower body in sand. Then they shape it into a mermaid’s tail. Before he wakes up, they cover his upper body with sand as well, shaping it into the upper half of a mermaid, including the long flowing hair and bra. Right before they can finish, Vegeta wakes up and begins yelling with anger. The two half-Saiyans run for it, Vegeta chasing them as Goku and Gohan chuckle, watching.

 

Piccolo was right. He IS worth his salt and oregano. Years of training allowed him to cook rapidly and feed 2 hungry Saiyans as well as the others. It was also nicely seasoned; right combination of spices and salt. After everyone got stuffed, they all were walking towards the beach water until… “HEY! Nu uh you guys, you’re not supposed to swim right after a meal, you’ll cramp up and drown!” Chichi reminded. Everyone groans and goes to their towels. Vegeta sits next to Goku as they exchange a kiss, boredly arm-wrestling each other. Goten and Trunks plays Tic-Tac-Toe in the sand. After reapplying sunscreen and waiting longer, everyone goes back out to the water. For some reason, Yamcha and Krillin play ‘Toss the Shark’, much to Tien’s horror, for he is watching them play this unusual game.

 

Goku goes back to his own towel, yawning as he relaxes on the towel. Videl, Bulma, and Chichi all smirk at Goku. Now, it’s time to play their favorite game; Tease the Goku. Vegeta likes this game too, except he calls it ‘Tease Kakarot’. Bulma smiles innocently. “Heeyyy… Goku… when are you and Vegeta gonna have children?” Goku suddenly turns beet red and sputters. Vegeta is lurking nearby, smirking as he listens in to the conversation with his heightened hearing. Goku manages to speak after a few seconds of sputtering.

 

“B-but I can’t carry children! I don’t have a womb…”

 

“Sooo, does that mean you are a botto—” Chichi sing-songs.

 

“CHICHI!” Goku yells, his red face becoming a flustered, sweaty mess.

 

The three girls howl with laughter, Goku faceplanting into his towel, groaning. 

 

“Dennddeeeee… argh… I’m ready to go home now…”

 

Dende looks over, for he hadn’t been in the water at all. “Well Goku, what for? No rush to have Vegeta’s children yet.”

 

“DENDE! Sigh… you guys are mean, I swear!”

 

After that, everyone got tired of swimming. They’ve been out here for hours. They all pack and wave goodbye to eachother, even a pouting Goku. But in the end, he relaxes and does his trademark smile and head scratch. 

 

“Bye guys! Say, Bulma, you should invite us all to the waterpark next!”

 

Bulma smiles largely with a glint in her eye.

 

“Not a bad idea, Goku… hmmmm…”

 

END.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than my usual chapter lengths, I'm proud of myself! 
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism is welcome! I'll take suggestions/requests, I might consider them if I like them enough! :)
> 
> Check out my Tumblr! WowieItsHaley.tumblr.com


	3. Water Park Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to the water park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi pals, I apologize greatly for not posting for so long! I'll try to post more often, even if it means for shorter one shots.  
> Please consider visiting my Tumblr, it'll make my day! WowieItsHaley.tumblr.com

Not gonna lie, they all had enjoyed themselves at the beach the other day. Bulma had gotten a new idea from Goku before they all left from the beach. 

 

“Bye guys! Say, Bulma, you should invite us all to the water park next!”

She smirks as she had definitely remembered Goku’s words. She’s seen what you get when you combine space-warrior aliens with an earthling beach. So, what do you get when you combine the aliens with something more action-based rather than relaxing? Today, she’s going to find out. She picked up her phone. She had wanted to invite them to the water park the next day, but everyone would likely be too tired and water-logged to want to go. Bulma waited for days, now it’s time. She begins calling all the numbers.

 

After a half-hour of calling, giving the invite, and hanging up, Bulma puts down her phone. Miraculously, everyone excitedly accepted the invite again. Who would say no to a water park, after all? Well… the turtle at Kame house might and Kami if he were still here. She puts on her swimsuit, applying sunscreen, and packing all the necessities. She calls for Bra and Trunks, telling them to get ready. The two happily and hastily put on their own swimsuits, and their own layer of sunscreen. Earlier, 18 had said when Krillin was bald, he had gotten sunburned badly on his head. Bulma smirks as she packs a diving cap into her bag. Krillin will totally love it. He had shaved his head clean for a charity recently, so this will surely be helpful. She printed a design on it, since he had done something selfless like that. Krillin’s genuinely a good guy, no wonder 18 was enamored with him.

 

A few hours pass, and the time has come. Bulma told everyone they’re going to a water park called ‘Astrakane Water Park’. Apparently, it is huge and is fun even if it is packed.

 

Goku had always wanted to a water park! He heard the kids talk about it, and he had gotten curious. He asked Goten and Trunks on what it is. He remembered them both telling him about the concession stands and the varying levels of intensity slides. Many, many slides they urged. Oh, and a few stands for food, that’d be great too! Food and fun, two of his favorite things… in one! Vegeta smiled warmly seeing his romantic partner so excited. This time, he’d go without hesitation. He’s never been to one either, but seeing Goku so excited about something was enough to make him curious about it. Oh, and he gets to see his partner half-naked, of course. 

 

The Namekians and the Saiyans both put on their swimsuits. Goku blushes when Vegeta offers to “help with the sunscreen” again, but this time, he says he actually needs help putting it on his back. Vegeta smirks and puts sunscreen on his back, and Goku does the same for him. Even if they don’t exactly ‘need’ it, it helps their skin in other ways… probably. After they pack, the four aliens fly off the Lookout, towards the Astrakane Water Park, carefully following Bulma’s instructions. Bulma was considerate enough to give the instructions in a special way; instead of the traditional ‘take this road, turn here, then there’, she instead used more landmark-based instructions ‘Go to the Park that is East of South City, then go north until you get there’ sort of thing.

 

After some time of flying and apologizing to some birds they nearly hit, the four get to the water park. Everyone else is arriving as well. Goku waves to everyone, which Tien and 18 only nods and smiles. Krillin and Chichi waves back. Bulma smiles at seeing all of her friends and family here, save for her parents. “Alright! I’ll pay for everyone, so let’s go in!” She says happily, being rich is fun! Everyone begins talking about which slides to go on first, except for the aliens who had not been in one. Goku and Vegeta, however, notice some of the larger slides as they walk in, surprised how adventurous the humans are. Vegeta notices a blue and orange tunnel slide that looks really tall and long. 

 

“Wait Krillin! I have something for you.” Bulma calls to Krillin, handing him the diving cap when he gets over to her. His eyes sparkle.

 

“Thank you Bulma! This time, I won’t get burnt by that sun!” He puts it on proudly.

 

Everyone sets up their stuff and claims some of the park’s empty seats. Luckily, it wasn’t too crowded today. After confirming everyone has sunscreen on, the gang go off in different directions. Dende and Piccolo go to the lazy river, immediately liking the relaxing waters. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Videl, and Bra go to the slides meant for racing with friends. Tien and Chiaotzu go to the snack bar, since neither wants to swim just yet. Goku and Vegeta look around to choose a slide to try together. The rest relax in the main pool, swimming around slowly.

 

The two Saiyans walk up to the orange and blue slide Vegeta had seen earlier. They pick up a double-seater float. After 5 minutes of waiting in line, the two Saiyans get seated on the float after placing it down. The lifeguard softly instructs them to wait a few seconds. After receiving a nod, the Lifeguard pushes the float down…

The water is COLD! They should’ve gotten used to the temperature first, but they quickly get over it. Goku and Vegeta aren’t used to this kind of excitement, so they’re gripping onto the float. They quickly get used to the slide, now laughing with joy… until the exit of the slide approaches. They fall a few feet before the float with them on it splashes into the mini pool at the end. The two blink, then get up, returning the float. 

 

“Wow… that was cool!” Goku exclaims. 

 

“It was alright, I guess. Humans are still puny, though.” Vegeta replies. He then gets an idea. “Kakarot, let’s go down the open slide that is spiraling. He points to a real tall slide that is spiraling. Goku nods, but can’t help but be suspicious of Vegeta’s plans. They run to the slide, but there is no line yet. The lifeguard just tells them to go on down. “Kakarot, get on your stomach and slide down. I’m gonna stand on you.” Goku’s eyes widen. Of course the Prince had something planned, but it sounds pretty funny, so he agrees to, going down the slide head first. Vegeta, ignoring the now bug-eyed lifeguard, flies up then stands on Goku’s back as if he was surfing. Their weight makes them practically zoom down the long, spiraled slide. 

 

When they reach the end, Goku goes through the water like a torpedo. Vegeta causes a large splash, watching Goku come back up. The two laugh and walk out of the area, ignoring even more bug-eyed people staring at them in disbelief. After trying a few more slides in questionable ways, the two Saiyans meet up with the Namekians in the lazy river. Goku begins to attempt to convince Piccolo and Dende to try out the slides. The two insist they just stay in the lazy river.

 

After failing to convince the Namekians, Goku and Vegeta go to main pool to swim around. They spot Goten and Trunks on the racing slides, so they join on the two empty slides. Goku of course wins, but Vegeta wins the next round. After a few more rounds of sliding, Goten wins a race, then Trunks does. Goku and Vegeta share a short, tender kiss. Goten giggles while Trunks rolls his eyes with a grin.

 

They’ve been swimming for over 2 hours, and they’re hungry. They all go to the snack bar, Bulma slipping the staff a nice stack of zeni. “Make as much food as you possibly can. These two can eat 100 times of a normal person.” The staff is skeptical, but they comply thanks to the nice amount of money they all received. Some time later, a seemingly infinite amount of food is piled onto the picnic tables. Vegeta sits next to Goku, digging into the enormous pile. The staff and the nearby people watch in awe. Goten, Gohan, and Trunks join in. The humans take normal sized portions and eat them casually, for they were used to the Saiyans’ appetites. After 10 minutes, the pile of food once there was no more.

The Saiyans and the half breeds were about to run back into the water until Bulma and Chichi suddenly yell for them to stop.

“Stop! You guys can’t go back in the water right after eating, or you’ll get terrible stomach cramps!” The four know not to argue with the smart women, so they groan and return to their seating in the pool area, relaxing. 

 

30 minutes pass, so Goku and Vegeta tell Chichi and Bulma to go down the orange and blue slide in the double-seater float. The two women agree to. A few minutes pass and the two are laughing as they splash into the pool. However, they were hugging onto each other as well. Goku teases the two lightly, which earned him being splashed with cold water. “AIEEE! Hey!” He chuckles.

 

Goku spots a toilet bowl looking slide, running off to it suddenly. “Wait up Kakarot!” Vegeta shouts, running behind him. The two go down together, but suddenly both of them are suddenly being pushed by the lifeguard. The two yell as they are rapidly spinning, going down in fast spiral. They hold onto each other, finally being “flushed out” by the slide. The two are met by giggling girls and phone cameras. 

 

“Definitely saving that one!” Bra and Pan both giggle. The two blush a bit, coughing and standing up.

 

After another hour of swimming, everyone agrees that it’s time to go home. The group says goodbye to each other, each going off to their own home. Goku and Vegeta shower together, going to sleep in their bed, cuddling and kissing each other, falling asleep.

  
  


The End

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that abrupt ending; I just don't know how to describe them all having fun at a water park! As always, comments and constructive criticism is welcome!


	4. Switched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beerus is tired of Goku and Vegeta always fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! My oneshots almost has 400 views! It became popular so fast, thanks pals! <3 Sorry they're taking so long, I just don't know if it's worth continuing them or not, I'll let you guys decide! I need the motivation! <3
> 
> This is heavily inspired by the original Teen Titans anime series, specifically the episode "Switched"! Goku would make a great Starfire and Vegeta would make a great Raven, do you guys agree?
> 
> Note: When they are in swapped bodies, Goku is his own voice voice coming out of Vegeta’s body, and vice versa.

Gods, these two Saiyans are so annoying. They just never understand each other and are always fighting. Beerus is fuming as the two Saiyans are once again arguing. Beerus has tried to make them stop, but to no avail. He and Whis are discussing this problem.

 

“These two…! Ugh! They’re so annoying and always running their traps.”

 

“Indeed my lord. If only they were in each other’s shoes…”

 

Beerus perks up. Of course, just put them in each other’s shoes… literally! 

 

“Not a bad idea…”

 

Whis sweats, this will certainly be interesting. Beerus strolls to the bickering Saiyans; Goku pouting as Vegeta berates him. Something about always being a clown and something about Saiyan pride. “Hey. You two.” The two immediately stand up and wait to be commanded. Before either can say anything, Beerus zaps them both… but it’s not an attack? A soul interpretation of Goku and Vegeta pop out their bodies, flying into the other’s. When they open their eyes, they feel fine but strange… Goku does his goofy chuckle, going to rub the back of his neck. He realizes that this hair doesn’t feel like his. It’s like a Super Saiyan, but he never transformed! 

 

“Beerus? Did you give me a haircut or somethin’? Also why do I feel shorter?” He looks at his hand, only to be met with white gloves and tight gray sleeves. These are not his wristbands. 

 

“What are you babbling about you clow— oh my gods.” Vegeta looks over to him, only to see… himself? What in the world? He feels taller all of a sudden but… what?! He then looks down at his hand, and of course is met with no sleeves, a bare hand, and blue wristbands. Goku looks back, gasping as he sees his own self.

 

“Beerus! What in the heck did you do?!” Goku asks, exasperated.

 

“Well, as you can see, you two swapped bodies. Not all memories of the other is present, but Whis gave me this wonderful idea to maybe stop you two from arguing all the damn time! Oh… great. 

 

“It’s not my fault Vegeta’s grumpy all the time!”

 

“Is too! Why do you insist on endangering everyone by thinking with your damn boner for fights?!”

 

“Says the guy who let Cell become perfect AND not to forget to mention that time you went Majin and wanted me to put all of my attention on you!”

 

“How dare you! Shut up about that ancient embarrassing history!”

 

“QUIET YOU TWO!” Beerus’s voice booms. “I’ll swap your brains out next if you keep this up!”

 

They shut up immediately. Suddenly, Goku’s phone begins ringing. How in the world does this clown know how to use a phone, let alone not destroy it by accident? Vegeta digs through the pockets, cursing the loose outfit, throwing the phone to Goku. He catches it and sees it’s his ex-wife Chichi calling him. They realized it wasn’t working out at some point, but they’re still really great friends. He’d still protect Chichi at all costs. He answers the phone, but is met with a very stressed voice.

 

“Goku! That green guy and your look-alike is kidnapping the others!” She’s panicking into the phone, looking up at the formerly immortal duo. “They’re like… trying to make their eyes glow all weird… please come here quick! Bring your boyfriend too!” 

 

The Saiyans both blush. “C-Chichi! Vegeta’s not my boyfriend!”

 

“Anyways, please come quick— AHHH!” The phone connection cuts.

 

“Chichi! Come on Vegeta— wait… I can’t instant transmission in your body!”

 

Fuck. “Oh to hell with this… Beerus, please change us back.”

 

“Sorry boys, for some reason, I can’t right now. Just… Whis! Take them there.”

 

He nods, sending them to Earth. He sent them to the wrong area… dammit! “Vegeta you have to try and instant transmission us to them! Focus on the place you want to go to and—” Vegeta gives him a death glare. 

 

“You know damn well I can’t in this horrid body of yours!”

 

“Wha… hey!” He looks like a kicked puppy. Damn that clownish bastard.

 

“I didn’t mean that… ugh anyways. Can’t you try to?” 

 

“I can try…” He puts two fingers up to his forehead… BOOM! Suddenly he’s covered in smoke as ki had exploded out.

 

“Woops! Sorry! I’m not used to your way of using ki I guess.”

 

“Hmph. Let’s just fly there.” Goku nods. They both try to fly, but aren’t doing well. Vegeta’s not used to a large bulky body and Goku’s not used to a surprisingly small figure. They fly into each other and upside down, spiraling, spinning, until they give up. 

 

“Wait I got it! NIMBUS!” The orange cloud rushes over to Vegeta, despite it being Goku who had said it. The two sit on it, neither falling through it. “Wow… Vegeta, you didn’t fall through it, neither your soul nor body! You’ve come such a long way…” The two smile at each other for a brief moment, but quickly remembers they have to focus. The nimbus zips through the sky, going towards South City. When they arrive, the city’s empty, save for their friends and the annoying, self-absorbed Zamasu and his body-stealing counterpart. They seem different, they’re high tech cyborgs it looks like. Oh no.

 

“Hello you filthy mortal Saiyans.” Zamasu greets. 

 

“What have you done with our friends?!” Goku yells.

 

“Oh those worms? They’re my “friends” now, Goku. All of you, attack— Wait! Did Goku’s voice just come out of Vegeta’s body?!”

 

“Well, I’m somewhat the same case heh, your divine voice is coming out of Goku’s body technically~ But unlike them, I am able to use that mortal’s amazing powers.” Goku Black snickers.

 

Zamasu smiles widely. “Oh you’re so so right my counterpart… anyway, worms, ATTACK!”

 

Goku gasps as he sees all of his friends under his control, trying to attack him. He then looks at the top of a nearby building only to see his ex-wife and Vegeta’s ex-wife tied together and mouth taped shut. Bulma and Vegeta grew apart, but like Goku and Chichi, they're the best of friends. This distraction leads to Goku being punched in the face.

 

They prepare to fight, but neither is able to even fight properly; Goku’s just a huge rainbow of unbridled emotions in a body that only knows anger and pride, he’d blow both of them up. Vegeta’s a gray-bow of repressed emotions in a body of puppies and unicorns, he’d never be able to use Goku’s optimistic way of using his powers. 

“We have to make a tactical retreat!” Vegeta yells. Goku nods unsure when Vegeta suddenly grabs his arms, flying off as fast as he can. 

 

“AFTER THEM!” He yells and points. “It’d be wonderful for Goku to be killed by the ones he loves the most, much like his wretched family died to his own hands in the other timeline~” 

 

Goku yells in rage as he had heard him say that, exploding again, covering him and Vegeta with minor cuts. 

 

“Kakarot! Calm down! Don’t let his words get to you, COME ON!” He drags Goku more, pulling him to hide in a sewer system underground. Luckily, they were in the cleaner area. The two sit down. 

 

“What now? Neither of us can fight…”

 

“No shit Kakarot!”

 

“Ugh! You’re always such a big damn jerk!”

 

“You never understand me!” He growls.

 

“… You’re right. I don’t. That’s why I cannot tap into your powers, I’m sorry Vegeta. Since I don’t…” he gives a small smile. “Maybe… you should tell me everything about you? Like your entire story? So I can?”

 

Dammit, he can’t be mad at that. He smiles too, both of them sitting down. “I was born on Planet Vegeta, heir to the throne of King Vegeta and…”

 

A few hours later, Goku feels like he understands him much more. “Now Kakarot, how about your story? I can feel your scar in your head, you said you were dropped on your head as a baby quite literally, how did that happen?”

 

Goku smiles bigger. “Well, I was… also born on Planet Vegeta, and I was sent to Earth to destroy it. I was found by a human named…”

 

Another few hours passes, and now they reached a mutual understanding. They finally get each other.

 

“Alright, now just feel the excitement of fighting course through your veins Vegeta, and let it all out!” Vegeta closes his eyes, thinking about how he likes when his fist makes contact with an enemy. A ki ball forms on his hand, throwing it at the wall. “Nice Vegeta, you did it! Now let’s go back up!” The two fly up, only to see their friends charge at them in full speed with silver-blue glowing eyes.

 

Zamasu is weak. His control probably isn’t that strong. So they just have to send a special ki blast that targets foreign brain control in their heads. But the only one tied into their emotions a bit better is Goku. Vegeta realizes that he can definitely break them out of Zamasu’s control.

 

“Kakarot! Now it’s your turn! You have to make a special kind of ki that only attacks a certain part of the brain; where they’re being controlled! You can get them back to normal without harming him!”

 

Goku looks at him nervously, can he really? That’s some serious concentration AND precision. “But I don’t think I—”

 

“Listen! Just calm down. Like a river over stone. Concentrate! Think of peace and tranquility, and think about them, not about fighting!”

 

Goku sends a look of sadness at him that only flashes for a second. Was he really that bad selfish? That’s not important right now. He closes his eyes, breathing in and out slowly, concentrate… and… BWING! He sends out a pink aura ki somewhat shaped like a worm, gently going into the brains of their friends as they’re still trying to fight. Suddenly, their eyes go back to normal.

 

“What happened?” Goten asks.

 

“We were likely Zamasu’s puppets.” Piccolo says with disgust.

 

The rest are chattering like crazy. So the gang goes all out against the godly duo, successfully sending them to an eternal prison with the evil containment wave. Trunks goes to get Chichi and Bulma off the building, untying and untaping their mouths, bringing them to the group. 

 

“Vegeta that was amazing! How did you do that attack?! What happy thought did you think of to get you excited?”

 

“You don’t wanna know.” He blushes slightly.

 

“Oh but I do!” Goku says optimistically.

 

“Uhhh… I thought of you shutting up… hehehhe…” He laughs awkwardly. Goku’s happy expression dies down, but perks up a little again.

 

“Well um… glad to have helped.” The two glow as their souls go into the correct bodies. They smile as they feel much more comfortable in their own bodies.

 

“Yes! We’re back to normal!”

 

“Actually, there was another reason…”

 

“Huh? Really?? What was it?”

 

“You.”

 

“M… me?”

 

“Kakarot, you see, um, it felt nice to finally learn about you, I felt like I knew nothing of you, despite me being… interested in you…” His face is red.

 

Goku blushes too. “W-what? I… I felt the same way… I felt like I couldn’t ever understand you, but… now I do!” He smiles with a deeper blush. 

 

“Oh just kiss already!” Bulma and Chichi yell. Everyone else is cheering them on, laughing wholeheartedly. The two share a soft, short kiss. 

 

“Well, guess I know our language now~” Goku says shyly. Kisses makes him oh so shy, much like a lot of other gestures involving romance. Greeting people is a whole different story of blunt and somewhat disrespectful. Everyone bursts into laughter, and say goodbye to each other. Luckily, the damage to the city was minimal and everyone is still alive! The two return to Beerus’s planet with a blush, holding hands as Goku instant transmissions them back.

 

“I see the switch power wore off. So, did you two learn anything?”

 

They begin to recall to him everything that had happened.

  
  


The End

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 2k word chapter... I'm so proud of myself! Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Please consider checking out my DeviantArt @ PeriodicRandomness and my Tumblr @ WowieItsHaley, it mean the world to me! <3
> 
> As always, comments, grammar corrections, and constructive criticism is all welcome! Did anyone catch the Teen Titans references throughout the story? :)


	5. Frozen AU (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Dragon Ball characters were in the Disney movie "Frozen"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this idea from friends on a Discord server I'm in! Credits to them for the concept <3 Sorry for the disappearance. :( Huge loss of motivation lately.
> 
> I used the movie's transcript from the transcript wikia to make the dialogue more faithful to the movies, with a twist of course.

 

“For the first time in forever, I can fight someone who’s strong!” Goku sings. He had been sheltered in this boring, spacious castle for years. Raditz won’t ever come out of his room, and their parents had passed away years ago. An explosion killed them both when they had gone out to try to defend against some tyrant trying to take over their somewhat peaceful kingdom. Ever since, things had only gotten more lonely. He tried so many times to get Raditz to join in, he remembers going to his doors so many times.

 

“Raditz, do you wanna play wrestlers?” A young Goku sing-songs.

 

“Go away, Kakarot…”

 

“Ok, bye…” A young Goku walked away sadly.

 

Years later it was still the same.

 

“Raditz please, I know you’re in there… now it’s just you and me… what are we gonna do?” 

 

He sighs then asks…

 

“Do you wanna… have a play-fight?” The two saiyans sits against the door on opposite sides. They both look depressed; their parents’ deaths had made things worse.

 

Goku shakes away the depressing, and somewhat boring, memories. Now it’s time to be happy, because today is a wondrous day; Raditz’s Coronation Day. Since their parents are gone and he’s the oldest, it makes sense. This also means he can finally properly hang out with his brother! He can’t remember the last time they hung out; it’s almost as if his memory of his earliest childhood memories were wiped.

 

The coronation begins, why does Raditz seem so… distressed? Maybe he’s just nervous. After he’s given his crown, he goes to stand at his designated spot, along with Goku. The people begin to dance and enjoy the refreshments while the two brothers stand nearby the refreshments. 

 

“Hi.” Raditz suddenly says. Is he talking to him?

 

“H… Hi me?” Goku asks, pointing to himself. He’s surprised when Raditz nods with a smile.

 

“… What is that smell?” Goku asks in wonder, taking in the wonderful food aroma. He smells again, as Raditz does too.

 

“Chocolate… strawberries…” The brothers drool.

 

 Suddenly, a strange old man comes up to them. He says his name is Roshi or something. His beard comedically sways strongly when he bows for Goku. 

 

“You should dance with him…” Raditz says with a smirk. Goku laughs loudly as the strange old man wanders off… something about super secret castle ladies or something.

 

“I wish it could be like this every day…”

 

Raditz suddenly stops smiling and stiffens. “Me too… but it can’t, Kakarot.” He simply says, looking away.

 

Goku frowns and sighs; of course not. He can’t understand why. He then goes to the main floor, squeezing through the dancing people. Suddenly, Frieza shows up with a smile. 

 

“Greetings Goku. Couldn’t help but notice that you seem to be itching to spar.” Goku nods happily, running off with him. The two walk through the castle singing. When they finish, Frieza suddenly steps up close to Goku. “I’m about to say something crazy… do you want to be my sparring partner?” Goku’s eyes sparkles as he smiles widely.

 

“I’m about to say something crazier… yes!” Goku exclaims. “We need to get Raditz’s permission right away!” He and Frieza run through the halls back to the main room where everyone is still hanging out, including Raditz himself. Goku goes up to him excitedly after awkwardly excusing himself through the crowd.

 

“Oh there he is! Raditz! I mean… King Raditz. Me again!” He bows respectfully. “Um, may I present Lord Frieza of the Frieza Empire. Frieza politely greets the King. 

 

After giggling and talking over each other, they finally say “Raditz… we need your permission to be sparring partners!” 

 

“Wh… What? Sparring?”

 

“Yes!” He giggles excitedly.

 

“I’m sorry… I’m confused.” Raditz says.

 

“We really haven’t worked out where and when we’d do future spars… of course we’d do it a safe distance away and have plenty of medical assistance nearby… Ooohh would we fight here? Maybe even be  _ romantic  _ fighting partners?” 

 

“Absolutely.” Frieza gives a smile. Why does it feel unsettling?

 

“We can invite your Ginyu force to fight with us!” 

 

“What? No. No, no, no no. Just wait. Slow down. No one’s… Ginyu’s force…? Is staying here. No one is gonna become sparring partners.” 

 

“Wait… what?” 

 

“May I talk to you, please? Alone…?” Raditz asks anxiously.

 

“… No. Whatever you have to say, y-you can say to both of us.” Goku firmly stands next to Frieza.

 

Raditz keeps his composure, but has an icy stare with a side of I-can’t-believe-you half-lidded eyes. “Fine. You can’t fight someone you just met.”

 

“It’s destiny, Raditz! You can if it’s for the greater good!” Goku exclaims. How did they go from enjoying the scent of chocolate and food to this? Earlier this Frieza he had met just today had proposed to be sparring partners. Nothing wrong with that, right?

  
  


“Kakarot what do you know about ‘the greater good’?”

 

“More than you… all you know is how to shut people out.”

 

Raditz’s eyes widen, his expression showing the smallest hint of hurt, but he continues.

 

“You ask for my permission, but my answer is no.” He says firmly. “Now… excuse me.” He begins to walk away but Frieza pipes up softly.

 

“Your majesty if I may use—” Frieza begins to say.

 

“No you may not.” Raditz simply replies. “I think you should go. The party is over, close the gates.” He orders, walking away again. 

 

“Yes your majesty.” A guard says in the background.

 

“What…? No… Raditz…” Goku follows after him. And grabs for his wrist, taking off his large wrist armor piece. “No, no… wait…”

 

Raditz  gasps then spins around. “Give me my wrist armor!” 

 

“Raditz… please! I can’t live like this anymore!” Goku says desperately, holding his wrist armor.

 

Raditz’s hurt is visible in his eyes. “Then leave.”

 

Goku stares in disbelief and despair at him. Tears wells in his eyes, threatening to spill. Raditz grabs his other arm, turning around to once again walk off. Goku breathes a little unsteadily.

 

“What did I ever do to you?!” 

 

“Enough, Kakarot…” Raditz says with a small hint of a warning in his tone.

 

“Why? Why do you shut me out? W… why do you shut the world out?? What are you so AFRAID of!?” Goku increasingly gets louder.

 

Raditz can’t take it anymore. “That’s ENOUGH!” He yells, swinging his arm around, causing a snow-shaped ice cover the floor nearby,   turning into ice spikes at the end. Everyone gasps and backs up with alarm. Frieza stares at him with a surprised expression.

 

“Sorcery… I knew there was something dubious going on here.” Roshi whispers to somebody nearby.

 

Goku’s wide eyes stare at Raditz. “… Raditz?” Raditz doesn’t reply, reaching behind him for the door knob, opening the door and making a run for it outside. He then pushes open the next door, only to be greeted by subjects partying outdoors. Everyone claps for him, unaware of what just happened. He runs through the crowd as everyone continues to cheer obliviously.

 

“It is him!” One says excitedly.

 

“King Raditz!”

 

“Our handsome king!” 

 

A subject holding her baby looks at him in concern. “Your majesty, are you alright?”

 

Raditz gulps, shaking his head and backing up until his hands rests on the side of the fountain, freezing it on contact, then the water in it. Raditz gasps along with the confused subjects, watching it freeze.

 

“There he is! Stop him!” Roshi exclaims, busting out the door Raditz had just a minute ago.

 

Raditz holds his arms in front of him. “Stay away… stay away from me.” He warns, “get away—” He accidentally sends an ice attack, hitting the stairs, barely missing the group of people.

 

“Monster… MONSTER!” Roshi points, scooting back. Everyone backs up in fear, some hiding their child’s faces away. Raditz grabs his hand, running again. 

 

“Raditz!” Goku yells, running out the door himself now. He begins running after him, Frieza running behind him.

 

“RADITZ!” He yells again, chasing Raditz to the nearby giant lake. Raditz puts a foot on the water, freezing it on contact. He puts a more firm foot on it, freezing it more solid. He begins to run for it, he runs for his life, making snowflake-shaped ice every step. “Raditz… stop!” He calls out helplessly, attempting to run on the ice himself, but falling down almost immediately.

 

“Goku!” Frieza kneels next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

 

“No…” Goku says in despair, watching his brother run away. He begins to sob. He thought he could finally be happy; be close with his brother again, dance, eat, have fun, and even get a new sparring partner. Of course, none of that happened except the damned dancing.

 

“Are you alright?” Frieza asks with concern.

 

“No...”

 

“Did you know?”

 

“No.”

 

He immediately began defending his brother from Roshi’s harsh accusations of being a monster as soon as he started cursing the King, which he said Raditz was just scared and didn’t mean it. “Tonight was my fault. If it wasn’t for me, he’d still be happy. I pressed him too hard… but I wish he would’ve told me why he has to keep his secret.” He orders for his horse, which Frieza is reluctant to let Goku do something this dangerous. Goku insists he goes anyway; Raditz is his brother and he’s not dangerous! He has to make this right.

 

“Goku, I’m coming with you.” Frieza states, but Goku shakes his head.

 

“I need you to look over the city.” 

 

“On my honor, Goku.” Frieza states boldly. Goku announces that Frieza is in charge. Goku gets on the horse, preparing to go out to find his brother. Frieza still thinks Raditz will hurt him, but Goku assures that his own brother won’t hurt him. He rides off, determined.

 

 Raditz sings sadly to himself, walking up Mount Paozu. His emotions are just too much; it’s a snowstorm… literally. Once he realizes that everyone now knows his secret, which was a big reason why he had to hide away in the first place, Raditz begins to embrace his powers and allows himself to freely let it go. He makes beautiful swirls of snow and ice, and then makes a lifeless snowman. He makes a snow bridge, which turns to ice when he begins running up it. He is ok now, all he has to do now is build a new life on a far away mountain called ‘Mount Paozu’. Legends say there’s an old man who does martial arts who lives near the mountain, or… was. He’s likely dead since he was old. He begins making a beautiful and carefully detailed castle entirely made of ice. He even makes himself a brand new outfit, letting his long hair flow out freely. He feels so free, not worried about the past anymore. He doesn’t want to cry, he wants to smiles, and he does! He’s finally free. He finally begins to embrace his unique powers for the first time in years, now that he can’t hurt anyone with it now.

 

“The cold never bothered me anyway.”

 

—————————————————————

Such a long, long journey was ahead. Goku knew he’d need supplies to get through this harsh winter that his brother had created. How in the world did he basically freeze the entirety of this place in such a short time? He never knew he was even capable of all… this. He finds a shop out in the middle of the forest, going in as he was basically half frozen, his outfit was frigid. He goes in, meeting and greeting the shopkeeper. Suddenly, a stranger comes in, covered head to toe in snow. He stomps his feet at the entrance to shake some of it off, taking off his face protection to pick out various supplies; carrots, mining stuff, and some other various things. He puts them at the counter. This guy’s voice is so deep and gruff… Goku comments mentally.

 

After a strange (and awkward?) back-and-forth fail of a haggle, Goku ends up buying the stuff the man was previous trying to get. Goku had an idea. The guy got kicked out, well, more like thrown out, after accusing the shopkeeper of being a crook when said shopkeeper refused to lower their prices. That shopkeeper had an intimidating posture for someone who was pretty polite and calm. If he sees this stuff he needs, he has no choice but to help me find Raditz! Goku smiles at himself. Before he departs, he buys himself winter clothes. He says goodbye to the shopkeeper and his odd family.

 

“Saiyans are better than earthlings, Nappa, don’t you agree?” Vegeta sings to his reindeer Nappa, who is smiling goofily. Vegeta then sings as Nappa, pretending that he is the one singing. That reindeer surprisingly has expressive faces. Goku could’ve sworn the reindeer also has a goatee. After listening to the singing for a few moments more, Goku enters the barn after knocking. 

 

“Nice duet.” Goku comments.

 

“Oh, it’s just you. What do you wa— Sorry Nappa, I didn’t get you carrots.” Nappa huffs in disappointment. “Anyways, what do you want?”

 

“I want you to take me up Mount Paozu.”

 

Vegeta rolls his eyes. “I don’t take people places.”

 

Goku pouts childishly, then he throws the supplies onto Vegeta. “Lemme rephrase. Take me to Mount Paozu, please? Look, I know how to stop this sudden overbearing winter.”

 

Vegeta sighs. “Fine, we leave first thing in the morning. Also, you forgot the carrots that Nappa likes.” As soon as he said that, a bag of carrots hits his face.

 

“Um… oops! Sorry, sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t—” He clears his throat; he has to act like a prince, after all, or at least try. “We leave right now.” 

 

After Vegeta and Nappa share a carrot, the trio set off for Mount Paozu. 

 

“Hang on, we like to go fast.” 

 

Goku gives a small smile, excited. “I like fast!”

 

After a small scolding for putting his feet on the sled’s dash and a rather gross way to clean dashes involving saliva, Vegeta looks to the tall man.

 

“So, uh, tell me, what made the King go ice-psycho? Snow-crazy?” 

 

“It was all my fault, I was trying to get a new sparring partner, and was asking for his blessing. I had only met the sparring guy that day. And…”

 

Vegeta looks at him with disbelief. “Wait. Did you say you were trying to fight someone you just met that day?”

 

Goku sighs. “Yes, yeah. Anyways, we both got pissed at each other and he freaked out when he was trying to walk away because I grabbed his wrist armor.”

 

“Hang on! You mean to tell me you got “engaged” to someone you just met that day?!”

 

“Yes, but pay attention! Thing is that he wears those wrist guards all the time, so I thought he just didn’t want his wrists getting hurt or dirty.”

 

“Didn’t your parents ever warn you about strange people that you don’t know?”

 

Goku looks sadly at him for a second. He continues. “Yeah, they did. But Frieza isn’t a stranger!”

 

“Oh yeah? What’s his last name?”

 

“Of-the-Frieza-Force?”

 

“His favorite food?”

 

“Uhhh… fighting? Strawberries?”

 

“His best friend or 2nd in command?” 

 

“Probably Ginyu.”

 

“His eye color?”

 

“Fierce.”

 

“Foot size?”

 

“That doesn’t matter. He has weird toes so… he probably doesn’t even wear shoes.”

 

“What if his technique is bad?”

 

“It doesn’t matter, it’s true love!”

 

After some more gross questions involving something about nose-slime and fighting techniques involving saliva and biting, much to Goku’s disgust, the trio had to deal with some hungry, feral wolves. That ordeal was brutal to say the least. That, however, didn’t stop Vegeta for constantly criticizing the fact Goku tried fighting someone he just met.  Afterwards, Vegeta scolds Goku for trying to tell Nappa what to do. 

 

By the time they fought off the remaining wolves, Vegeta’s sled had been reduced to a flaming pile of wood. Goku had accidentally set it on fire trying to help fight off the hungry creatures. 

 

“Ohhh…! Damn, but I just paid it off!” As soon as Vegeta finishes his sentence, he almost slips off the cliff. Goku, with the assistance of Nappa, pull him back up in time. Nappa rolls onto his back, tired. Goku looks down the cliff, grimacing as he stares to the fire-engulfed sled.

 

“Woah…wow, I’ll, um, replace your sled and everything in it.” Goku says as Vegeta groans, using his arms to cover his eyes. “And I understand if you don’t wanna help me anymore…” Goku continues, beginning to walk off sadly, holding his own arm timidly. Some tears spill from his eyes. Nappa seems to notice that his body language is implying he’s crying. Nappa nudges Vegeta, who looks down to him.

 

“Nappa, of course I don’t want to help him anymore! In fact, this whole ordeal has made me not wanna help anyone again.

 

Vegeta, pretending to be Nappa, replies to himself. “But he’ll die on his own!”

 

“I can live with that. I don’t even know who he is! He’s the most socially awkward person I’ve ever met. He’s like a damned clown!”

 

Pretending to be Nappa again, once again replies to himself. “Sometimes, I really don’t like you.”

 

Before Goku, who had gotten some distance away, could walk out of sight, Vegeta shouts to him. “Hold up! We’re coming.” Nappa smiles and licks his face with approval and happiness. He seems proud of him, at least.

 

Goku, wiping his wet eyes, stops and turns to the source of the voice. “Wait, you are?! I- I mean, uh, sure. I’ll let you tag along.” Goku hides a smile full of hope; he was already determined, but just having company and someone by his side after years of isolation had given him a new kind of hope. The trio continue on foot towards Mount Paozu. Goku stops and turns to look in the distance at his home town, covered in layers upon layers of ice and snow. “South Arendelle.”

 

“It’s completely frozen.” Vegeta comments.

 

“But! It’ll be fine, Raditz will thaw it all.” Goku replies.

 

“Will she? Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, now come on.” Goku points straight ahead, opposite direction of South Arendelle. “This way to Mount Paozu, right?”

 

Vegeta chuckles, walking up to him and moving his pointed hand further up. “More like up this way.”

 

Goku looks up in shock; perhaps it’s much more taller than he had originally thought. He manages to see a small glimpse of the mountaintop, which goes higher than the clouds. How on Earth did Raditz get up there so fast!? Well, at least he assumes Raditz had gone to the mountaintop. After he shakes off the shock, the trio continue their journey. Eventually they get to a forest (covered in snow and ice, naturally) and Goku begins to take in the beauty of it. 

 

“Wow… I never knew this season could be so beautiful. Winter is beautiful.”

 

“Yeah! It really is beautiful isn’t it? It’s so white and bright though. How about a little color? Rainbows would do the trick. Or maybe a more specific color… like green! Or red? Maybe purple. Oh, how about yellow?” A new voice pipes up, pausing for a moment. Goku and Vegeta look around for the source of the voice. Suddenly, a strange looking snowman without a nose waddles up behind them.Strangely, it has antennae. “No, no, no. Not yellow. Yellow snow… it’s not lemonade. Just saying.” The snowman laughs. “Am I right?” A shocked and terrified Goku screams and kicks off his head, which flies into Vegeta’s hands.

 

“Hi!” The snow-head casually says, as if he wasn’t bothered. 

 

Vegeta grimaces a bit. “You’re creepy.” He tosses the head to Goku, who squeals a little.

 

“I don’t want it!” Goku juggles the head between his hands, immediately tossing it back to Vegeta.

 

“Woah! No way. Back at ya!” Vegeta once again tosses it back to Goku. 

 

“Please, don’t drop me.” The head comments.

 

After another toss-trade, Goku looks in fear to the head. 

 

“Come on, it’s just a head.” 

 

“No!” Goku shouts as the snowman’s body begins to run around, waving his arms around.

 

“Alright, we got off to a bad start.” The head comments as Goku notices the body.

 

“Ew, ew, EW! The body!” Goku throws the head onto it, landing upside down.

 

“Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the Earth like a bat? Actually… HOW? I wanna do that too!”

 

Goku feels sorry for him, stopping his panic. “Alright, wait one second.” He approaches the antennaed snowman and puts his head on right side up.

 

“Oh! Thank you.” The appreciative snowman smiles.

 

“You’re welcome.” Goku says with a smile of his own.

 

“Now I’m perfect.” 

 

“Well, almost.”

 

“It was like my whole life went upside down.”

 

Goku takes a carrot from the satchel he was carrying, and thrusts it in between the snowman’s eyes, but it slams all the way through his head, poking out the back, with only the carrot tip coming out the front.

 

“Woaah!”

 

Goku smiles awkwardly and apologetically. “Oh, I did it too hard, I’m sorry! I was just…”

 

“Head rush!” The snowman interrupts.

 

“Are you OK? Goku asks, worried.

 

“Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I’ve always wanted a nose.” He then feels at his carrot-tip nose. “It’s like a little baby unicorn!” He cooes. Goku then shoves the carrot from behind, being careful not to push it too hard again. “What? Hey! Woah!” He then sees his carrot nose is big now. “Oh, I love it even more. Hah, alright, let’s start this thing over. Hi everyone, I’m Piccolo. Sometimes I am called Piccolaf as a nickname. I don’t know what it means, but I like it! You can call me anything you want.”

 

“Piccolo?” He remembers this snowman now. This was the same one from his and Raditz’s childhood! “That’s right, Piccolo! Or… Piccolaf?”

 

“And you are?”

 

“Oh! Um, I’m Goku. But my real name is— actually, that’s not important right now.” Vegeta looks to him curiously. ‘Goku’ is not his real name? Phew, that name was goofy anyway. 

 

“And who’s the funky-looking monkey over there?”

 

“That’s Nappa.”

 

“Uh-huh. And who’s the reindeer?”

 

Goku holds back a surprised giggle. “Nappa.”

 

“Oh! They’re… oh, okay. Makes things easier for me.” 

 

Suddenly, Nappa tries to bite off Piccolo’s nose, but he jumps back. “Ha! Aw look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you too!” He says with a smile.

 

“Piccolo, did Raditz build you?”

 

“Yeah, why?” 

 

As they talk, Vegeta takes off one of Piccolo’s arms off, looking at it in curiosity.

 

“Do you know where she is?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Do you think you could show us the way?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“How does this work? Sticks can’t exactly bend freely without snapping.” Vegeta bends the wooden stick arm he had taken off, then it suddenly slaps him across the face. “Ow!”

 

“Stop it, Nappa. Trying to focus here.” Piccolo says, taking his arm back and reattaching it. 

 

“I’ll tell you why. We need Raditz to bring back summer.” Vegeta says, ignoring the fact he was called Nappa.

 

“Summer?”

 

“Mhm.” Goku nods.

 

“Ohhhh. I don’t know why, but I’ve always loved the idea of summer, the sun, and all things hot.”

 

Vegeta looks at him incredulously. “… Really? I’m guessing you don’t have much experience with heat.” 

 

“Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what summer would be like when it does come.”

 

Piccolo begins to daydream into his fantasy world, singing about all the things he’d like to experience associated with summer. Something about sand, warming up waters. He seems to not know that he’d melt, even after ironically seeing a puddle in his daydream. Goku and Vegeta stare at him.

 

“I’m gonna tell him.” Vegeta says.

 

“Don’t you dare.” Goku replies as Piccolo finishes singing.

 

“Innnn summer~!” He then turns to Goku and Vegeta. “So, come on! Raditz is this way.” He motions them to follow him, leading the way. 

 

“I’m coming!” Goku follows behind him, along with Nappa. Vegeta just simply stares as they go off. He then catches up to the group, walking with them.

 

“Somebody’s gotta tell him.” Vegeta says.

 

Back in South Arendelle, the town had become entirely buried under snow. Two men are arguing in the town square.

 

“No, no, no. You’ve got the bark facing down. It needs to be facing up.

 

“Bark down is drier!” The other replies as they both start pulling at the bark.

 

“Bark up!”

 

“Bark down!”

 

“Guys, stop fighting! You’re both confusing the dog!”

===================================================

Meanwhile, Frieza is handing out cloaks. “Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?” He then offers one to a lady.

 

“South Arendelle is indebted to you, your highness. Your kindness and generosity will not be forgotten.” She says, accepting one.

 

Frieza gives an appreciative smile. “The castle’s open. There’s soup and hot glogg in the Great Hall area.” He then hands the stack of cloaks to a guard. “Here, pass these out.”  As he hands them to the guard, Roshi the Duke approaches him with his own two guards.

 

“Lord Frieza, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of  South Arendelle’s tradeable goods?!” Roshi complains.

 

“Prince Goku has given his orders—”

 

“And that’s another thing! Has it dawned on you that your prince may be conspiring with a wicked evil sorcerer to destroy us all and freeze us all to death?!”

 

Frieza glares daggers into him. “Do not question the Prince. He left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect South Arendelle from treason.” He says with cold acid in his tone.

 

Roshi makes a flabbergasted expression. “Treason?!” Suddenly, Goku’s horse is seen galloping, approaching Frieza. The poor thing’s frightened. 

 

Frieza tries to calm the horse. “Woah, woah, woah! Easy, easy!” The crowd begin to panic.

 

“Um, that’s Prince Goku’s horse!” A man exclaims.

 

“But where is he? He’s not with his horse…” A woman comments, worried.

 

Frieza looks to the mountain in the distance. “Prince Goku is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find him.” A few people in the crowd step up, ready to volunteer. 

 

“I volunteer two of my men, my Lord!” Roshi beckons his two guards forward. “Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter the King, you are to put in this winter. Do you understand?” He pauses.

 

“No matter what it takes.” Roshi continues as Frieza and his group of volunteers make their way towards Mount Paozu.

 

“So, how exactly are you going to stop this weather? Do you have a plan at all?” Vegeta asks Goku, who nods.

 

“Oh, I am gonna talk to my brother.”

 

Vegeta looks at him incredulously. “ _ That’s _ your plan? My ice business is riding on a damn conversation?”

 

“Yup!” Vegeta rolls his eyes, but before he can reply, he walks into the tip of an icicle, hitting his nose. He rubs his sore nose, carefully moving around it.

 

“So you’re not afraid of him?” Vegeta asks.

 

“Why would I be?” Goku replies.

 

“Yeah, I bet he’s the wisest, nicest, gentlest, warmest, strongest person ever.” Piccolo chimes in, turning to look at them as he continues to walk-waddle. Suddenly, he walks right into an icicle, impaling him through the torso. It causes his upper body to separate from his lower. Piccolo looks down. He smirks, laughing.

 

“Ha! Oh! Look at that. I’ve been impaled.” Piccolo laughs again. He gets himself unstuck, regenerating where the icicle has made a hole. Goku and Vegeta stare at him with wide, bugged eyes. After a moment, they shake off the strange event. Stranger things have happened. Some time later, they reach the mountain side, which goes straight up; it’s too steep for beginners to attempt to climb. 

 

“What now?” Goku wonders aloud. Vegeta looks up the wall.

 

“Hmm… mm. It’s too steep, I’ve only got this one rope and you don’t know how to climb mountains nor have you ever.”

 

“Says who?” Goku replies, he can’t pass up a challenge, right? Vegeta doesn’t reply, as he’s busy getting the rope out of his bag. Nappa nudges him, which gets his attention. He looks up to see Goku trying to climb the steep mountain side amateurly.

 

“What are you doing?” Vegeta raises an eyebrow.

 

“I’m going to see my brother!” Goku shouts determinedly. 

 

“You’re going to get yourself killed.” Vegeta states matter-of-factly. “I wouldn’t put my foot there if I were you.” 

 

As if on cue, Goku puts his foot there, his foot slipping.

 

“You’re distracting me.” Goku pouts, puffing his cheeks.

 

Vegeta smirks, rolling his eyes. “Or there.” Once again, Goku slips.

 

“Alright, I’m…” Goku struggles, huffing. “I’m just blocking ya out ‘cause I gotta concentrate on his energy!”

 

Vegeta looks at him curiously. “You can feel his energy without technology?! How??” He asks incredulously.

 

Before Goku can reply, he slips again. He groans a bit.

 

“You know… most people who disappear to mountains probably want to be left alone, clown.” 

 

“Nonsense. Nobody wants to be alone, except you maybe.”

 

“Hey, I’m not alone. I have friends, don’t you remember?”

 

“You mean those ‘lovey-doves’? Or those lovexperts… love experts? Whatever they’re called.”

 

“Yes, they’re love experts.” Vegeta confirms with a hint of snide as Goku continues struggling up the wall, climbing the best he can. He pants a little.

 

“Please… huff… tell me… huff… I’m almost there…” Vegeta chuckles. Goku had only made it up a few inches. “Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?” 

 

“Hang on, I’ll get you down.” Vegeta chuckles again. This tall, strange man is certainly something else, isn’t he? Vegeta goes to help him, but then Piccolo interrupts.

 

“Hey, Nappa? Not sure if this is gonna, uh, solve the problem, but I found a weird ice staircase that leads exactly where you’re wanting it to go.” Surprisingly, Vegeta doesn’t make an attempt to correct him.

 

“Ha-ha, thank goodness!” Goku looks relieved. “Catch!” Suddenly, Goku drops off the wall, landing in Vegeta’s arms. “Thanks! That was like some crazy trust training.” He hops out of his arms, coming over to where Piccolo is. The group approach the ice staircase Piccolo had found a few minutes ago. They all look up in awe at Raditz’s palace. It’s made entirely of ice. “Woah…” Goku’s eyes shimmer at the beautiful architecture. Did Raditz build all of this?

 

Vegeta looks at it in amazement. “Now THAT’S ice. I almost want to cry. Hell, I might cry.”

 

Goku gives a small, warm smile. “Go ahead pal, I won’t judge.” He goes to start walking up the surprisingly stable and sturdy staircase. Nappa goes to follow him, but the second he gets on the stairs, he begins slipping and scrambling since his hooves can’t seem to help.

 

“Alright, take it easy., boy. Come here, I got you.” Vegeta helps Nappa back down the stairs. “Okay, just stay right there, buddy. We’ll be right back.” Nappa nods, planting his rear onto the ground, basically slamming it down. Vegeta begins to climb the stairs himself, his eyes filled with awe. “Flawless… perfect.”

 

Goku arrives to the large door, he feels unwelcome ‘nostalgia’ as he puts up a hand to knock. He hesitates.

 

“Knock, just knock.” Piccolo says. Goku doesn’t respond, not even moving. “Why isn’t he knocking? You think he knows how to knock?” he asks to Vegeta. Before he can remark, Goku knocks on the door shyly but enough to be heard. The icy door opens with a slight creak. Goku blinks in surprise.

 

“Wow, it opened. That’s… a first.” He looks to Piccolo and Vegeta. “Oh, uh, you should probably wait out here.” He chuckles in his natural way, scratching the back of his head. Vegeta eyes widen slightly.

 

“Wait, what?!” 

 

“Sorry, last time I introduced him to a guy or a fighting partner, Raditz froze everything and freaked out.”

 

“B-but… but, but… oh come on! It’s a palace-castle thing made of ICE! Ice is my entire life!”

 

“Bye, Nappa.” Piccolo says, turning to step in, but Goku stops him.

 

“You too, Piccolo.” 

 

“Me? I mean, Piccolo is also the name of my fath—”

 

“Please, just give us a minute.” 

 

“Okay, okay.” As soon as Goku walks in, Piccolo begins counting out loud. “One, two, three, four…” Then he joins Vegeta, sitting next to him on the steps in front of the door. The door closes as Goku enters the palace, looking up at the intricate and beautifully detailed ice ceiling.

 

“Woah… wow!” Goku looks in awe as he had earlier. He looks around the large interior, looking for Raditz. “Raditz?” He calls out carefully and unsure. Footsteps are heard at the top of the interior’s stairs, revealing Raditz. He looks down the balcony. 

 

“Gok— Kakarot?” Raditz calls down, a bit surprised to see his brother all the way out here. Goku looks up to Raditz, shocked to see Raditz’s long hair flowing freely with beautiful snowflakes. His outfit is more loose and doesn’t have that armor look as much as his usual outfit did. He looked so happy and…

 

“Wow… Raditz! You look so different, but in a cool way! Um… no pun intended. You look so nice in that outfit! And this… this place… it’s amazing just like you big brother!” Goku beams happily. He’s never seen his brother this peaceful. Raditz gives a rare smile.

 

“Thank you. I never really knew what I was truly capable of… besides, y’know…” He trails off; no, no Goku doesn’t. It’s better that way, anyway.

 

Goku makes a face of pure guilt and a hint of regret and despair. “Raditz, I’m so so sorry about what happened. If I’d have known…” Goku pauses, but before he can continue, Raditz interjects.

 

“No, no, Kakarot. It’s OK. You don’t have to apologize, but you should really, maybe, probably go, please.” 

 

Goku looks slightly shocked and sad. He just got here! He had been worried sick about his brother, especially after his outburst from what seems like months ago. Goku clasps his hands together shyly. “But… I just got here.”

 

Raditz sternly but calmly looks down at him. “You belong in down in South Arendelle, Kakarot…”

 

“So do you!” Goku retorts, but there is no anger in his voice.

 

“No, Kakarot, no I don’t. I belong here. Alone. Here is where I can be who I am. I can be myself without hurting anybody. 

 

“Um, actually, about that Raditz…” Before Goku could continue, a sudden voice becomes apparent from outside.

 

“58… 59… 60!” A gruff but gentle voice counts. Piccolo is still counting down the minute, of course. 

 

“Wait, what is that?” Raditz asks in surprise, looking to the door. Piccolo opens the door and enters the icy palace, waddle-running towards the brothers.

 

“Hi, I’m Piccolaf, but you can call me Piccolo. I like meditation and warm hugs… sometimes.” Piccolo comes to stand next to Goku.

 

“Piccolo?” Raditz asks as if he didn’t know who he was. Oh, he definitely knows, though.

 

“You saved me from that snow-egg, remember?”

 

“And you’re alive!?”

 

“Er, yeah, I think so…?” Piccolo looks in confusion. Raditz looks down at his own hands and can’t help but smile. His powers could make snowmen come to life? Something… not destructive nor dangerous.

 

“He’s just like the snowman we build as kids, he even has the antennae!” Goku smiles widely. 

 

“Yeah.” Raditz continues to smile too.

 

“Raditz, we were so close as children. We can be like that again.”

 

Suddenly, Raditz’s smile disappears, his smile quickly turns slightly agape. His eyes go wide with horror. Raditz is horrified.

 

Why?

 

He remembers what happened all those years ago. Goku and himself as children, but not just any day. The day he accidentally hurt Goku when they were playing.

 

“Catch me!” A young, small Goku squeals happily, jumping off a small hill.

 

“Slow down!” Raditz yells out in worry, reaching his arm out to him. An ice blast strikes Goku in mid air, striking him unconscious as he rolls down the small hills of snow Raditz made earlier. “Kakarot!”

 

Snapping out of his awful memory, Raditz’s terrified face falls.

 

“I-I… no, we can’t.” The previously happy Raditz is suddenly back to how he was acting at the ceremony. He turns to walk away sadly. “Goodbye, Kakarot.” 

 

Not again, no. He won’t let his brother suffer like this anymore. He won’t be left alone again. “Raditz, wait!” 

 

“No, I’m trying to protect you brother!” 

 

Goku begins to climb the stairs, catching up to Raditz. “You don’t have to protect me, I’m not afraid!” Raditz doesn’t reply, continuing to walk away. “Please don’t shut me out again, please don’t slam the door!” He begs. Goku begins to sing; maybe that’d help calm his temperamental older brother. “You don’t have to keep your distance anymore! ‘Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand! For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down the mountain together! You don’t have to live in fear! ‘Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here!” Goku follows Raditz to his living quarters, who finally turns to face him. To Goku’s surprise, Raditz starts to sing too.

 

“Kakarot, please go back home! Your life awaits, go enjoy the sun and open up the gates…”

 

“Y-yeah, but…”

 

“Yes, yes I know, you mean well but leave me be, brother.” Raditz walks out onto the balcony just outside his living quarters for a moment, Goku following him. “Yeah I’m alone, but that’s for the better. I’m also free! Just stay away from here and you’ll be safe from me, Kakarot.” He walks back in.

 

“Er… actually, we’re not.”

 

Raditz looks at him in confusion and concern. “What do you mean you’re not?” He demands questioningly.

 

Goku scratches the back of his head, a bead of sweat appearing on his forehead. “I get the feeling you don’t know?”

 

“South Arendelle’s in deep, deep… deep, deep… snow…” The brothers stop singing, but Raditz is shocked. Had he really caused that much destruction in his wake?

 

“What…?” Is all he can muster.

 

“You, uh… maybe sorta kinda set off an eternal winter, a cold one too. Like, everywhere, Raditz.”

 

“Everywhere?” 

 

“Oh, um, it’s OK! You can just unfreeze it.”

 

“I… no! I can’t… I don’t know how! I…” Raditz’s emotions begin to become overwhelmed again, as it had at his coronation ceremony. As his stress builds, it begins to snow in his palace.

 

Goku ignores this, instead trying to encourage him. “Sure you can! I know you can!” As if on cue, the brothers begin to sing once more. ‘Odd situation to sing, but it seems to help…’ Goku muses mentally. “’Cause for the first time in forever…”

 

“Oh, I’m such a foolish clown! I can’t be free!”

 

“You don’t have to be afraid!”

 

“No escape from the storm inside of me!”

 

Goku continues to try. He believes in his big brother. He wants to help him; he’s suffered with these emotions and powers for years. “We can work this out together! We can change this cold winter weather, and everything will be alright… it’ll be OK!”

 

The snow begins storming down heavier and much faster.

 

“I can’t control the CURSE!” 

 

“We’ll reverse the storm with me.”

 

Raditz rolls his eyes. “Oh Kakarot please! You’ll only make it worse!”

 

Goku barely shrugs that off. “Don’t panic.” Poor Raditz has so little hope and faith in himself.

 

“There’s so much to fear!” Raditz’s emotions are close to tipping over.

 

“We’ll make the sun shine bright!”

 

“You’re not safe here!” Raditz growls, his remaining composure…

 

“We can face this thing together. Like a family should! We can change this wintery weather and everything will be OK!”

 

… is now gone.

 

“NO! I CAN’T!” Raditz screams, his stress finally crashing. The already harsh blizzard gets worse all of a sudden, but Raditz’s stress makes the blizzard come to him, as if his body was inhaling it. Suddenly, it bursts right back out, accidentally striking Goku in the heart. He grunts in pain, falling to his knees weakly. Raditz turns with wide eyes to his brother. What had he done? But before he can say anything, Vegeta is seen rushing into the room as Raditz had turned. 

 

“Goku! Are you OK?” He asks in concern; he still needs to learn this man’s real name… ‘Goku’ doesn’t roll off his tongue right. Vegeta runs to go help Goku up. 

 

“I-I’m OK. I’m fine…” He replies weakly, standing up.

 

Raditz looks in confusion at Vegeta. Who the hell is he?! “Who’s this!? Wait, right. I don’t care. It doesn’t matter. Just go! Just… you have to go, Ka—”

 

“No! I know we can figure this out together.” As they continue their back-and-forth, Vegeta notices shadows forming around them, but they’re… icy?

 

“How!? What power do YOU have to stop this winter, you’re a weakling! What power do you have to stop ME!?” He shouts. Vegeta growls very quietly, trying to pull Goku away. He begins to feel uneasy because these strange ice-shadows are getting worse and much more visible on the walls. Goku is either ignoring the shadows or he hasn’t noticed them yet. Either way… 

 

“Goku, I think we should go.”

 

“No, I’m not leaving without you Raditz!”

 

“Yes. Yes, you are.” Before Goku can say anything, Raditz waves his hands in the air, using his ice to build a giant snowman. It looks monstrous and intimidating, and most certainly not happy. The palace’s door bursts open. The giant snowman had picked up both Goku and Vegeta, taking them both outside.

 

“Stop! Put us down! Hey!” Goku yells, struggling.

 

The giant snowman in a growly voice replies simply with “Go AWAY!” It tosses Goku and Vegeta down the entrance staircase-bridge. The two slide down it, sliding right by Nappa. The giant goes to throw Piccolo. 

 

“Heads up!” Piccolo yells as he too is tossed. Goku and Vegeta land in a snowbank close to each other. Piccolo comes falling soon after. “Watch out for my butt!” Piccolo shouts. Goku and Vegeta dive down and duck as Piccolo’s remaining body falls too. 

 

Goku growls angrily at the giant. How rude of it! He’s furious now as he picks up a snowball to throw at it. “HEY! That’s not very nice! It’s not nice to throw people you know!”  Before he can throw it, Vegeta stops him and grabs ahold of him. 

 

“Woah, woah! Feisty pants.”

 

Goku struggles and tries to squirm. “Let me GO!” Despite Goku being taller, Vegeta is older and more tough, surprisingly restraining him with ease.

 

“OK, OK, relax. Just calm down, calm down!”

 

“OKAY! Alright! I’m OK!”

 

“Just let that oversized snow cone be.”

 

Goku huffs and breathes deeply for a second. “I’m calm.” Vegeta lets him go. As soon as he does, Goku turns to the giant snowman. Suddenly, Goku growls angrily again, throwing the snowball he had made a minute ago. 

 

“Oh come on!” Vegeta smacks a palm on his own face. The snowball hits the giant on the back; he gets mad. Vegeta looks to Goku and crosses his arms. “See!? Now you made him mad!”

 

“I’ll distract him.” Piccolo offers, “You guys go.”

 

To Be Continued

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger... literally? Was gonna make it one giant one-shot chapter but it was getting long and it takes a while to write basically an entire movie with Z characters. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember to comment! Even if it's just yelling. :) Constructive criticism, as always, is welcome! Do you guys want a part 2? Let me know!


End file.
